Batbro Shorts
by nickijae
Summary: Basically I'm writing the stories behind the fanart. This story will explain the ridiculous situations that the Batfam always seems to end up in.
1. Damian's Nightmare

**Damian's Nightmare**

The night started off pleasant enough. He had had a very successful patrol with Grayson, Todd and Drake. And while he had wished that he had gotten Grayson to himself, Todd and Drake had heed his warning and stayed away. Well, as far away as Grayson would allow them. Unfortunately, that wasn't very far as Grayson seemed to be hurt that his so called brothers were rejecting his company. Damian couldn't really understand why, but that was Grayson.

Now, he was going to bed with his stomach contently filled with Pennyworth's superior cookies and a glass of hot chocolate. Damian would never admit it, but he was glad that Grayson forced him to partake in what he called the 'Robin Tradition'. Pennyworth's cookies were by far more superior than anything he had tasted at the League of Shadows.

Closing his eyes, Damian allowed himself to fall asleep. He had school in a few hours, and if he was going to honor his promise to Grayson and not insult or maim and of his classmates or teacher, he was going to need as much sleep as possible.

###

 _Damian stood before his mother and Todd. His mother was being strangely affectionate with his elder brother and leaning slightly into him. "Damian, this is your new father."_

 _Damian glanced between the two, certain that this was some sort of practical joke. He was about to tell the two his thoughts on this joke, when Todd said, "Don't fucking call me Daddy."_

 _Damian stared wide eyed at the two. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a trick of some sorts! What was the world coming to!_

###

Damian woke up with a start, his face draining of color and covered in sweat. It had been a dream. A hellish dream, but a dream nonetheless. Now, to make sure it didn't become reality.

###

Hearing a creak outside of his room, Dick opened the door expecting to see one of his brothers seeking comfort after a nightmare. What he didn't expect to see was Damian creeping down the hallway with a chainsaw in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"Damian! What in the world are you doing with that chainsaw!?"

Damian spun around with a savage look on his face. "For the sake of my sanity, Jason Todd must die!"

Dick really had no idea what was going on as he wrestled the chainsaw out of Damian's hand, and better yet, where on Earth had Damian managed to procure a chainsaw? All he knew was that it was way too early to be dealing with this. And that he was going to need a glass of wine before he attempted to calm down Damian and figure out what exactly had set his youngest brother off on a murderous rampage. Again. He really needed to teach Bruce how to deal with these things. Maybe then, he would actually get some sleep.

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

 **A/N: So I decided to make this it's own series of one shots. It just seemed easier. So let me know what images you want me to use and I will encorperate them to the best of my ability into a fanfic. It's easiest if you send me the key words to google search the images.**

 **To find the image for this short, google: DAMIAN HAS A NIGHTMARE ABOUT HIS MOTHER MARRYING JASON TODD AND TRIES TO MURDER HIM WITH A CHAINSAW**

 **It's the first image that pops up. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**


	2. Father's Day

**Father's Day**

Dick smiled as he watched Bruce from his position in the chandelier. It was Father's Day, and like every Father's Day since Bruce took him in, Dick had handed Bruce a coupon book along with his morning coffee. Bruce loved his coupon books. They weren't some lame ass gift, but rather thoughtful. Like the one that said _I'll distract the boys so you can chase Catwoman._ Or better yet the _I'll go talk the headmaster out of expelling the boys._ His coupons were extremely useful, despite how much they had changed over the years. At least they weren't free hug coupons anymore. Bruce never seemed to cash those in.

So now, he sat in the chandelier, spying on his father. Or more specifically, he was spying on his father receiving gifts from his brothers. So far Tim had given him some sort of computer dingy that did something better than the last dingy. Dick really wasn't sure what the technical name was, but he was pretty sure that it was some sort of EMP. Tim had said something about being able to specify what was effected. All Dick knew, was that he was never going to get his hands on it anyways, so there was no real point in knowing how it worked.

Dick was really proud of his brother for being so smart. Most people barely knew what an EMP device was, and here was his brother making them stronger, better, and smaller, than ever before. Timmy was really smart. Even Ra's al Ghul knew it. He had called Red Robin for help one time, which in itself was amazing.

Dick might be people smart, but he could never claim to be nearly as smart as Timmy. On the bright side, he was funny. Ra's had pretty much admitted to finding Dick humorous when Timmy had tried to make a joke. Well he said that he was better at it than Timmy was, but that isn't exactly challenging. Though Tim could probably claim he was more funny than Bruce. But a rock could claim to be funnier than Bruce, so that wasn't really saying much.

Jason's gift was simpler. He just patted Bruce on the back and mumbled, "Happy Father's Day" before walking away. Bruce had this gobsmacked look on his face for some time after that brief interaction. Dick was just glad that there had been no fighting or scathing comments involved. It was a Father's Day miracle. Or maybe, Jason was finally healing. Maybe, this was the first step to reconciliation. Dick didn't care that that seemed entirely too hopeful or that it was far from likely, he just wanted it to happen. Maybe then, they could be a real family.

Dick was tired of being the only thing that held their family together. He was tired of translating Bruce for his brothers, and even more tired of the resentment that was once again slowly building up in his heart. All he wanted was to be able to talk to Jason without Bruce accusing him of siding with his brother or loving him any less. Maybe he needed a vacation. A little time away from his family to sort his head out. It might do them some good too if they realized all that Dick did for the family.

Sighing, Dick jumped down from the chandelier. It was time for patrol. He would announce his vacation plans when he figure out where to go, and how to get there without his family finding out. The last thing he needed was his family crashing his vacation.

Changing into his Nightwing costume, he started to approach Batman when Robin cut him off. Curious, Dick watched as Robin handed Batman a card. Taking out his collapsable camera from one of the hidden pockets in his costume, Dick started to snap pictures. They would never be witness to this moment ever again. Damian was giving Bruce his first Father's Day present.

Dick almost fainted from pure joy when Damian hugged Bruce. Batman, for all his knowledge, didn't know how to respond to Damian's sudden burst of affection. In the back of his mind, Dick noted that Alfred was next to him and calmly asking him to take less photos. But how could he? He needed to document this moment for prosperity! Or whatever the expression was. That and the added bonus of gaining blackmail on Damian. Dick highly doubted that his youngest brother would want this moment to make its rounds through the Superhero community.

It was only later, when Batman and Robin left for patrol, that Dick saw the card. Opening it, Dick let out a small squeak at the adorableness that was his brother. The card simply read, "You are sufficient" in neat black letters. In the background, Damian had drawn a simple red heart. It was Damian speak for _I love you and you are the best father ever._

Grinning madly, Dick hopped onto his bike. Maybe he had to rethink that vacation. It appeared that he was making a difference in his brothers lives. A year ago, Damian would have never bothered with such a trivial holiday and Jason would have rather shot Bruce then pat him on the back. Or better yet, maybe he would make it a brocation. Those always seemed to be fun even though it seemed like one of them always got arrested. After all, what better way to bond with your brothers than to share a jail cell? Bruce would certainly disagree, but what the man didn't know couldn't hurt him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **A/N: To find this image search:** Batman's just like, 'sufficent?' And Nightwing and Alfred are in the background taking pictures!

 **It's the first picture that pops up.**

 **As always...reviews are very much appreciated, as are recommendations for future chapters.**


	3. Damian's New Pet

**Damian's New Pet**

Damian stared at the prowling black panther that the villains had locked in the cage with him. They had told him that the poor thing hadn't been fed in days and that he would make the perfect snack. Damian wanted to run them through with his sword. How dare they be cruel to this majestic creature? He was far more deserving of food than the pathetic accuses of humans those thugs were.

The black panther let out a growl and moved closer. Damian found himself moving backwards and up against the cage. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't harm the panther, but he wasn't exactly keen on being mauled either. He needed a plan. Reaching into his belt, Damian smiled. He had an idea.

###

Damian rubbed the black panther behind the ears as it rubbed its head against his legs. He knew that keeping a ball in his belt was for his best interest. His Father had claimed that it was stupid, but Grayson had insisted that it was okay that Damian pack an inflatable ball in his belt. He had told his father to learn how to pick his battles and that Damian could pack a ball in his belt if he felt it was necessary.

He was glad that Grayson had stood up for him like that. It had probably saved his life, and more importantly, allowed him to become friends with the panther. "I shall name you Richard. Your obedience and desire to please makes that the perfect name for you."

Hearing the sound of the villains entering the room, Damian dropped to the ground and played dead. The villains laughed as the approached the cage. Richard growled, and Damian let a barely audible 'Sh."

The second the cage was open, Damian jumped up and yelled, "Richard, attack!"

Richard sprung into action and knocked down the thugs as Damian threw batarangs at them. When they were all suitably unconscious, Damian turned to Richard with a warm smile. Richard returned the smile with a very toothy grin.

Kicking the ball at Richard, Damian smiled as Richard began to play with it. Using his foot to rub Richard's belly, Damian scoffed. "Grayson is going to love this one."

###

Dick burst through the skylights with his escrima sticks drawn. Damian barely glanced up at his brother. "Hello Grayson, it's nice of you to join us. I'd like you to meet someone. Grayson, meet Richard. Richard, meet Grayson. Grayson is my annoying older brother that coddles me because he mistakingly thinks that I am a child. And Richard is the majestic black panther that was sent to eat me, but instead chose to become my loyal servant."

Grayson looked at him with wide eyes and did not seem to be fully grasping what Damian was attempting to imply. Damian rolled his eyes, why must he explain everything? "May I keep him?"

Grayson ran a hand through his hair. "You named the giant cat sent to eat you after me? Should I be flattered?"

Damian scoffed and felt his face turning red. "I did not name him after you! I obviously named him after President Richard Nixon!"

Grayson's lips twitched slightly, and then pursed. This lasted for a few seconds before he burst out laughing so hard that he doubled over. "Right. Whatever you say Baby Bird. Whatever you say."

Damian snarled. "Let's go home. I must get Richard settled and allow him to meet Alfred the cat."

Grayson blinked. "Uh no. How about we give him to the Gotham Zoo, and I'll take you to visit him whenever you want. As long as it doesn't interfere with school and patrol."

Damian pouted. "You drive a hard bargain, Grayson. I suppose that I can live with that deal. Though I would much prefer if he were to live with us."

"You know, I would totally love Richard to live with us, but Alfred and Bruce would never allow it."

"You're right. I will debate Richard's living situation with them later. For now, we shall drop him off at the zoo for safe keeping."

Grayson nodded, his face carefully blank. Damian wondered what he was thinking. He must have been flatterred for the fact that Damian thought highly enough of him to name his black panther after him. Grayson tended to be unusually emotional when it came to these kinds of things. Damian really couldn't understand why. But he doubted that whatever Grayson was thinking was of actual importance. Grayson wasn't known for being very smart. He was the pretty one according to everyone in the League. Both male and female.

Richard made a cute purring sound and nudged his hand, bringing Damian out of his thoughts. "I'll drive. Richard calls shotgun."

Grayson shook his head. "Not on your life. I'm driving, and you have shotgun. Richard gets the backseat."

Damian pouted. "Fine."

It wasn't until much much later that they arrived home. After Damian rushed up the stairs, Dick turned to look at Bruce, taking the man's coffee in the process. Taking a large sip, Dick held up a hand to quell the man's protests. "You have no idea what I shut down for you today. Your coffee is a small price to pay."

"Oh?"

"Damian wanted to take Richard home. I managed to get him to leave Richard in the proper hands, put it wasn't easy."

"Who's Richard?"

"His pet black panther."

Bruce blinked, and then blinked again. "Thank you. Drink all my coffee that you want. In fact, take everything that you want."

Dick smirked slightly and took a loud slurp of the coffee. "Thank you. I'll be heading to bed now. Damian wants to ask if Richard can live here, so good luck with that."

Bruce sighed. Why couldn't he have normal children?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I haven't updated in forever...oops? Hope this chapter made up for it**

 **To see the image that inspired this ficlet look up _Damian black panther, Grayson's Gonna Love This One_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As always I appreciate reviews and requests!**


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**You Are My Sunshine**

When Dick first moved into the manor, he had constant nightmares. Nightmares that tested his sanity and his will to live. Dick couldn't seem to shake them, despite his hardest efforts. Bruce wasn't around that much at that point, and though Alfred tried his best, he could never give the level of comfort that Dick needed.

It was only after he became Robin, that Bruce started to tuck him in at night. That helped his nightmares somewhat, but he still woke up at all sorts of odd hours, panting. One night, it was so bad, that Dick found himself peaking into Bruce's room, just to check if he was okay. Bruce woke up of course, but instead of sending him away, Bruce invited him into his bed. And that's when the tradition started.

Dick was lying there, really really awkwardly when Bruce started to sing in a smooth baritone. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."

It became a tradition that Bruce would sing to him whenever he was sick, hurt, or had a nightmare. It was always that song, never another. Dick didn't mind. He found comfort in the repetition. He knew that no matter what happened, Bruce would always sing that song for him.

It wasn't until after he left the manor, that he found out that Bruce's mother used to sing that song to him when he had a nightmare. Despite all of his (justified) anger at his mentor, Dick felt himself begin to thaw. Bruce had shared something really personal with him, even if he hadn't meant to, and had never told him what the song meant to him. Which is why, when he woke up gasping from a grueling nightmare, Dick felt comfortable grabbing his phone off of his nightstand and dialing #1 on speed dial.

Bruce picked up after the third ring, groggy and grumpy, and it was only then that Dick realized that it was four thirty in the morning, and that even Batman was asleep by then. He mumbled an apology, and was about to hang up when Bruce started to sing. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Dick mumbled a thanks, as Bruce started the song over again. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax. Even over the phone, Bruce would never allow anything to happen to him. Dick knew that he was safe, and that he was loved in a way that he had never fully grasped until now. "Good night Bruce. I love you."

It was the first time that he had said those three words to Bruce since he was a small child. For a long time, Dick also thought it would be the last.

###

Dick wasn't even aware that he was doing it until Damian yelled at him. Apparently, he had been singing the same song under his breath for two months now, and his younger brother was sick of it. Dck couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he had been singing unconsciously. He supposed that it had something to do with the fact that Bruce was dead. He couldn't entertain the fact that Bruce was lost in time, no matter what Tim said. It hurt too much. Dick just needed to focus on being the best Batman and brother that he could for Damian. Dick couldn't bring himself to scold Damian for yelling at him over something that should be trivial. Instead, he simply nodded, and said that he would work on not singing so much.

Since Damian had pointed it out, Dick found that he was singing all the time. He caught himself singing as he did paperwork, as he looked for a book in the library, and as he did many other daily tasks. It was driving him crazy. He needed to get over Bruce, and he couldn't do it with that damn song playing on repeat in his head! He was glad that Damian never asked the significance behind that song. It would have broken his already cracked facade.

A few months later, Dick found himself sick with the flu. Surprisingly, it was Damian who hovered and worried about him. Dick thought that Damian would have used his illness as an excuse to avoid him more than usual, but instead Damian had lurked in the doorway to his room all day. Alfred had also been unusually attentive considering that it was just the flu. Dick guessed that it probably had something to do with the recent loss of Bruce.

"Alfred, you know that I hardly get sick, right? I'm gonna be okay soon." Dick tried to reassure him, but was unable to tell whether or not it had been effective. He was probably sicker than he thought.

"Indeed, Master Richard."

Dick heard as Alfred told Damian that he needed to sleep and that Damian should only visit briefly. Dick thought that was hardly fair. Damian had been waiting in his doorway all day, he deserved more than a five minute visit. But then again, Dick was kinda dizzy and felt really warm. Perhaps it was for the best that Damian only visited shortly.

"Hey Dami."

"Grayson."

Dick smiled. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Damian to call him Dick, or at the very least Richard. "Did you turn off the lights?"

"No. The towel is covering your eyes. Honestly Grayson, what would you do without me?"

Dick gave Damian a soft smile. "Silly me. I'd be lost without you, obviously."

Damian scoffed slightly, but Dick could see the faint blush on his face. Deciding to change the subject for his poor embarrassed brother, Dick closed his eyes and said, "You know I would feel better if someone sang to me."

"Don't be absurd Grayson. A song will not cure your fever."

"But singing makes everything better!" Seeing Damian's annoyed look, Dick gave up with a small huff. "Fine. I'm feeling a little dizzy, so I guess I'll go to sleep now."

"Goodnight Grayson."

It was ten minutes later, when Dick was just beginning to feel himself being lulled to sleep that he heard it. It started so faintly that he could barely hear it, but it gradually grew louder and louder. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Dick was sure to be completely still until Damian left. As soon as the door closed, Dick couldn't help but let out a muffled sob as tears leaked out of his eyes. He missed his dad. Damian had no idea what that song meant to him, but somehow, he had known exactly which song he needed to hear. Tilting his chin up to the sky, Dick took a shuddering breath and allowed the last of his tears to run down his face. He needed to be strong for the little boy who had unknowingly just shattered his world and taped together the pieces. Dick rolled out of his bed and stumbled to his closet. Digging underneath his pile of t-shirts, he found the one that he had stolen from Bruce's closet. Slipping his shirt of, he traded it for Bruce's shirt. He would be strong for Damian when the sun rose, but he would allow himself a few moments of weakness first.

###

When Bruce came back, he knew that there would be a lot of work to do regarding his family. Damian looked scared that Robin would be taken from him, and suspicious of Bruce's 'miraculous' return. Tim looked skinnier, slightly crazed, and more tired than Bruce can remember him being. Jason was still Jason, which actually comforted Bruce more than he would have ever thought possible. It was Dick who worried him though. Dick who had looked at him with this lost expression like his brain just couldn't compute what he was seeing. Dick who hadn't run to hug him like Bruce had expected. Dick who looked as if what was left of him had shattered at the sight of his father. It hurt Bruce deeply that he was the cause of that expression.

Bruce knew that Dick would come to him once everyone was asleep. That was the one thing that Dick was always good at, talking about the things that were bothering him. It was a miracle really, considering that he had lived with Bruce for so many years, and Bruce was hardly a master conversationalist.

It took three hours, but eventually Bruce heard the smallest creek of the floorboards, and realized that Dick was standing outside his door. It took another five minutes before the door opened slightly, and Dick poked his head into the room. Bruce patted the bed next to him, and watched how Dick slowly slinked over to him. It took a lot longer than expected for Dick to climb into his bed. And even after he did, Dick stayed on the farthest end, careful not to touch Bruce.

When Dick didn't immediately start talking, Bruce did. He told Dick about his adventures lost in time, and how much he had missed his sons. He told Dick about weird it was seeing things that were new in the manor, and how proud he was of him despite wishing that Dick had never needed to take on all of that responsibility. He kept talking until Dick shifted closer to him and let out a deep breath. "I thought you were dead. Tim kept saying you weren't, but I wouldn't listen. I couldn't let myself feel that kind of hope only to find out we were wrong. I hurt him."

Bruce sucked in a breath. He had guessed that things had been rocky between Tim and Dick, but he hadn't known the reason. "Did you try telling him that? Tim's pretty reasonable."

Dick gripped at the sheets, and Bruce frowned. What else was going on here? "I made Damian Robin. I couldn't teach Tim anything else, and Damian needed it. He was going to rejoin the League after your death. I had to give him a reason to stay. Tim didn't take it to well. He didn't let me explain before he left. After that, everything that I did was wrong. He wouldn't listen. And I know that that's my fault. If I had believed him about you, maybe he would've allowed me to tell him my reasons. But I just couldn't. Damian needed someone to be there for him, and I was barely holding it together as it was. I would've fallen apart. I did fall apart. I am falling apart. I just don't know how to fix myself anymore!"

Bruce watched in shock as Dick burst into tears. He should've known that Dick would fall apart after losing his second father. He was just a few years over twenty, and that was a lot for anyone to handle, let alone someone so young. Gathering Dick closer, Bruce held him tight as he began to sing. From the corner of his eye, Bruce watched as a shadow slipped down the hall, unnoticed by his older brother. Perhaps Tim would take the first step after witnessing just how broken his older brother was.

But that was a problem for another day. Instead, Bruce focused on singing their song until Dick fell asleep, still clinging on to him as if he was afraid that Bruce would disappear. Normally, Bruce would try and untangle himself, as he liked to have personal space while he slept. But tonight Dick's needs trumped his own and he allowed his son to curl closer as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing that he was finally home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: A request from _AgentMorganB-006_ I hope that I did it justice!**

 **Happy to do requests, either leave it in a review, or PM me.**

 **.**

 **I just had to do the last part about Bruce coming back, because I depressed** **myself writing this.**

 **.**

 **Please please please review!**


	5. How to Make Your Brothers Get Along

**How to Make Your Brothers Get Along**

Dick rubbed at his temples as the screaming escalated. How he ended up acting as a surrogate parent for his three younger brothers, he would never know. Bruce had probably tricked him somehow. How else would he have transformed from cool brother to mother figure? It certainly wasn't by choice.

He didn't even know how this fight had started. All he knew was that recently, his younger brothers had been fighting more and more over increasingly stupid things. Just the other day, Tim had almost been murdered by Jason and Damian (for once working together) because he ate the last poptart. It would have been laughable really, if he hadn't been so terribly worried about Tim's health.

The worst part was that Bruce tended to not want to deal with these kinds of things. Criminal breaks out from Arkham, he was all over that. Justice League was being incompetent? He could handle that. Board of Investors once again trying to usurp him as CEO? He was all over that. But his children were trying to murder each other? Nope. That was a job too daunting for the Caped Crusader.

He tended just to watch silently before disappearing to the cave. It was up to Dick and Alfred to settle whatever stupid dispute had arisen. And Dick was tired of it. He needed a more permanent solution than just simply separating them. He needed to give them a reason to fear ever fighting each other again. Which wouldn't be easy. They were proud members of the Bat Clan. They didn't fear much. However, Dick was willing to bet that he could change that.

###

Dick had always known that there were many very dangerous villains in Gotham. In fact, he was willing to bet that Gotham's villains were some of the most dangerous that the world had to offer. They had the more known crazies such as Joker, Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, and Scarecrow. There were the less known, but equally dangerous villains like Bane and Deadshot. Then there were the less dangerous villains like Cluemaster and Riddler. And finally, there were the villains that just did not belong in Gotham. They were so stupidly easy to take down, that Gotham's vigilantes were left paranoid thinking that there must be a hidden trap. Such villains included Condiment King, Ventriloquist, Baby Doll, Sweet Tooth, and most recently, The Knitter.

The Knitter literally yarn-bombed things and sometimes tried to rob banks with his knitted creation. Dick thought it was one of the craziest things he had ever had to fight against in Gotham. And that was saying something. But today, The Knitter might have a chance to do something useful.

Dressed as Nightwing, Dick went to a yarn store. A place, he never thought he would find himself in. Touching all the yarn, Dick looked for the softest yarn he could find. For this to work, he needed the highest quality wool that was available.

Grabbing a bunch, in a multitude of colors, Dick went to the checkout. The cashier hadn't been paying any attention, not that Dick could blame her, it was a yarn store and nobody robbed a yarn store, looked up at him and let out a startled gasp. "Nightwing! What are you doing here? Do I need to evacuate?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, but gave her a charming smile. "No, everything's safe as far as I know. I just need you to ring this up for me."

The cashier gave him a strange look. Not that Dick could blame her. What self respecting vigilante went and actually bought things at a yarn store? It certainly wasn't something that one would expect to happen.

Bagging the yarn, the cashier asked, "So, why exactly do you need wool yarn?"

Dropping cash on the counter, Nightwing let out a low chuckle. "It's a long story. The gist of it is that this will solve an ongoing problem. Hopefully."

The cashier looked up to ask another question to find that Nightwing and the bag of yarn was gone. The only thing that proved his presence in the sleepy store was the small pile of cash and the sound of echoing laughter. The cashier scratched her head but decided to let it go. To fight the Gotham crazies, you had to be slightly insane yourself.

###

Nightwing carefully scoped the rooftop for unwanted visitors. If this were to have a chance of working, he needed to be alone. All of his plans would be ruined if his brothers or father had managed to catch wind of his rooftop meeting.

On the other side of the roof, the Knitter appeared. Nightwing waited, as the 'villain' made his way to him. The Knitter crossed his arms, in a poor attempt to look intimidating. "You brought the stuff?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes and tossed the bag to him. "Yeah. Here. You clear on what I need?"

The Knitter peaked inside the bag, face lighting up. "Yeah. It'll be ready tomorrow night."

Nightwing held out his hand, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Pleasure doing business with you, Knitter."

The man didn't seem to hear him, arms already digging through the bag of yarn. "Is this merino wool?"

When Nightwing didn't answer right away, the man finally looked up, tearing his eyes away from the yarn bag. The man had vanished. Knitter supposed that that must be normal. He heard that the Commissioner complained about the Bats vanishing all the time. Besides, he couldn't really care less. He had his wool, that was all he needed. He would make Nightwing the best sweater ever.

###

Looking back, there were a lot of warning signs that he should have noticed. Tim decided to make a mental talley, to prove to himself more than anyone just how oblivious Jason, Damian, and him had been. First there had been Nightwing entering the cave with a backpack, despite the fact that he didn't have one when he left. Second, there had been Alfred's nod at Nightwing's inquisitive look. Third, Alfred had already brought their post patrol snack down to the cave before they had arrived. And finally, Nightwing, or rather Dick, had refused the cookies, citing that he needed to take a shower first. If nothing else, the last one really should have alerted him to the fact that something was going on. Dick never refused cookies. Ever. In fact, if he had been paying any attention at all, that fact alone would have prevented him from being in this mess. But as it was, he was now groggily waking up from being drugged to find that he was _attached_ to Damian and Jason. It was hardly what one could call an ideal situation.

Tim noticed that Damian and Jason were groaning next to him attempting to sit up. Suddenly, the chair in front of the Batcomputer spun around, and Tim almost groaned at the cliche. There, sitting in the chair stroking Alfred the cat, was Dick. Letting out a cackle, Dick smirked at them, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jason was apparently fed up with Dick's 'villain' act because he let out a loud snarl. "What the fuck is this?"

Dick let out an uncharacteristic haughty sniff. "You guys have been driving me and Alfred crazy with all of your fighting! I couldn't take it anymore! So, I decided to do something about it. Considering that nothing I do to attempt and punish you works, I turned to a more creative punishment. Meet your 'Get Along Sweater' and I will be forcing you three into it every time you have a major dispute. Every. Single. Time. The Knitter was kind enough to supply me with the sweater."

Tim's brain was trying to make sense of this situation. He was stuck in a three person sweater next to Jason, who was also attached to Damian. Tim blinked owlishly. Everything was just swirling around in his head and refused to click into place despite how hard he was trying. Tim scowled. "I'm still trying to figure out how this happened."

Jason, meanwhile, also did not look happy. He crossed both of his arms, because unlike Tim and Damian, Jason had two sleeves. He must have read Tim's mind. "At least I got sleeves."

Tim turned to Damian expectantly. The boy looked ready to murder someone, and Tim doubted that it was going to be his precious older brother 'Grayson'. "I hate you all!" Well, maybe it would be Dick. The rage looked pretty real to Tim. And judging by the flicker in Dick's eyes, it looked pretty real to him too.

Tim really wasn't sure what was going to happen to Dick between the three of them. Though Alfred, the butler not the cat, might protect him because he was in on this betrayal of trust. One thing was for certain though. The Knitter was going to get it. As soon as he was released from this damn sweater.

###

From the rooftop of Wayne Tower, a man watched as a frightened 'villain' ran from three very angry vigilantes. Turning to his companion, he growled, "Was this really necessary?"

His companion gave him a megawatt smile that seemed to brighten the very shadows that were hiding them. "Necessary? Probably not. But look! They are working together now to kill him, and not each other! I think this is a step forward. We should revel in their progress B."

"I think Robin just bit off a portion of his finger."

"Not now, we're reveling."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay! So this is really super duper exciting, because this fic was based off of a picture that _AgentMorganB-006_ drew specifically for me to use! You can find it on PINTEREST under the name _Agent Morgan B_ spaces are included. The board is labeled, "B ArT BROs" I loved the drawing and it is so much more than anything that I could attempt to draw.**

 **.**

 **Please review! And I'd love to see any art that you like, especially, if you drew it!**


	6. Small Quirks

**Small Quirks**

There were certain things everybody in the Bat Clan just learned to accept and never bothered to question. Like the fact that Jason just pretended to smoke through all of the cigarettes that he bought, instead of just putting them in his mouth. Or the fact that Tim could take over the world if he put in the effort. Then there was Damian, who despite all of his claims, believed that they were all a family. The best kind of family. The kind you chose and were not given.

The real quirk, the one that puzzled them all, was Dick's. He was a mother hen. It did not matter how small the cut, or how miniscule the ache, it was guaranteed that Dick was hovering and worried about it. Alfred found the whole situation amusing, but he did not have to deal with Dick's behavior.

Bruce, knowing Dick the longest, of course was the first to discover what a worrywart his son was. It started before Dick even knew that he was Batman. He had cut his cheek shaving, it was nothing, just a small nick. The second that Dick saw the cut, he had freaked out. Hovering and telling Bruce that he was going to be okay, and that he would take care of him. Bruce wasn't even sure what was happening, but Alfred had given Dick a fond smile before handing him a first aid kit.

Bruce wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point since Dick had come to live with them, Alfred had stocked the first aid kit full of kid band aids. The kinds with the superheroes and other 'fun' designs. Dick had dedicatedly looked through all of his selections before choosing a bright blue one full of Superman shields.

Despite the awful band aid choice, Bruce had stayed still and waited to see what Dick would do. His new ward had carefully put the bandage over the cut before grinning and declaring that Bruce was 'all better'.

Bruce had appeared at the Wayne Corp budget meeting with the stupid band aid on his face, and a small grin. He couldn't explain why, but he liked that Dick cared enough to make sure that he was okay. Even if he received far worse on a nightly basis. When asked about it, Bruce had simply shaked his head and let out a fond smile. "Dick 'fixed' me after my shaving mishap." The rest of the board had laughed and regalled him with funny stories about their own kids. It was the best board meeting that he had ever had.

When Jason moved in, Dick was already living in Bludhaven. Despite that, when Dick came home one weekend and saw the cast on Jason's arm, he had turned into a full on mother hen. Jason was bewildered as this guy who he had never met before suddenly was waiting on his every perceived need.

The first thing he had done was produced a box of sharpies of every single color and shade. Jason had no clue that so many colors of sharpies existed, nor did he know where Dick got them. Dick had immediately settled down next to Jason's bed and started doodling on his cast. Jason had no clue what was going on, but kind of liked the attention he was getting. Even if Dick couldn't draw for shit.

Bruce passed by his room, saw what Dick was doing and shook his head fondly. "Some things never change." Jason wondered how many times Dick had sat besides Bruce and drawn on his cast. If it was some sort of tradition for the both of them that Dick was including him in. Or maybe it was something belonging solely to Dick. He would later learn how true that was.

The first time that Dick met Tim's father, he became unusually clingy. Tim had wondered what Dick's problem was when the man had started to smother him with hugs at all times of the day. Bruce had not been very helpful when Tim had asked him what Dick's problem was. Alfred had just smiled at him.

Dick had continued to be huggy for another week before Tim snapped. "What is your problem? Why are you hugging me so much?"

Dick had given him a wounded look, that made Tim's stomach curl. Great. Now he felt guilty for hurting Dick's feelings. "I'm sorry, Tim. I'll stop if you want me to."

Now he felt even worse than he did earlier. "I just want to know why."

Dick had given him a small hopeful smile, that made Tim realize just how he had been able to melt the Goddamn Batman's cold heart and gotten himself adopted. "Your Dad doesn't treat you the way he should. I just wanted to remind you that I love you. No matter what."

Tim was left dumbfounded as Dick walked away, as if he hadn't just shaken the very foundation of Tim's beliefs. He just sat there, and waited for his mind to settle. After about thirty minutes, he decided that he wouldn't mind letting Dick hug him every time that he wanted to make sure that Tim felt loved. Tim might even allow himself to enjoy it.

Damian groaned as he adjusted himself. He was covered from head to toe in bandages. Shifting slightly, he looked down at his arm. It was covered in those self adherent bandages. But they weren't the normal nude ones, but rather a yellow one with black bats. Damian stared at it. Certainly, those weren't Father's doing. And Damian doubted that Pennyworth was responsible for them either.

Father must have spotted his glare, because he simply said, "Dick's doing. Do us all a favor and don't question it."

Damian felt the need to question Grayson, but seeing Todd and Drake both shake their heads emphatically, decided the question could wait. Grayson returned shortly after with Batman band aids and insisted on covering even the most minor of cuts. Damian watched as his father, and older brothers disappeared.

When Grayson went to get more supplies, Pennyworth filled him in. "Master Dick tends to get a little enthusiastic when it comes to caring for his family. Your father and brothers wanted to make sure that his attention stayed on you."

Damian wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. When Grayson returned with a thermometer and a children's book to read to him, he decided that it certainly wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to him.

###

Jason knew the second that he was caught in the blast that he would be subjected to mother hen Dick Grayson. It didn't even matter that they weren't currently on speaking terms. If he knew his brother, the fact that they weren't talking would only encourage him to hover more when Jason couldn't do anything about it.

He woke up in one of his own safe houses. Thank God that Dick hadn't taken him to the manor. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Bruce right now. He was on even worse terms with Bruce than he was with Dick.

He could feel the bandages wrapping around his head, and he hoped that they didn't have Bambi on them or something equally disturbing. Considering the fact that he had band aid with cute little bears on it, his bandages were probably just as bad. He sighed. There wasn't much he could do about it.

Dick suddenly appeared right next to him, his head wrapped in a stark white bandage. Jason scowled. The bastard had the nerve to give him cuddly bear band aids, but give himself plain bandages. What kind of fucking shit was this!

Dick grinned and magically produced a box of sharpies. "Think you can decorate my bandages?"

Jason gave him a shark-like grin. "No problem, Dickface. No problem at all."

Dick had a sinking feeling about how his bandages would turn out. Sure enough, his bandages ended up saying things like, 'Batman sucks balls!' and 'Fuck the Joker!'. Jason probably thought that Dick hated it, but he didn't see when Dick took a commemorative selfie, or the soft smile on his face as Jason stuck his tongue out in concentration as he wrote.

Dick decided then and there that he would always be there to take care of his family when they were hurting. No matter how much they complained or didn't appreciate it. If they felt even a fraction of what Dick felt as Jason drew on his bandages, then it was all worth it to him. He liked making people feel good, and he would continue to do so for as long as he was able to. Besides, it was a good excuse to hang out with his family. And he would take all the excuses he could get.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Type in Jason Todd Baby Bear, it's the sixth one (thanks _AgentMorganB-006_ for reminding me how to find it when I had abandoned all hope). Basically, it was Dick hovering over Jason, both covered in bandages; however, Jason was sporting a band aid with cute little bears on it. It was great, and if you can find it, than I'm glad. It evolved into a fic a lot longer than I originally planned. **

**.**

 **Review, and let me know what you think and what you want to see in the future! I adore reviews!**


	7. Worry and Coffee Addictions

**Worry and Coffee Addictions**

People liked to tell Tim that he was addicted to coffee. He heard it from Alfred. He heard it from Bruce. He heard it from Dick. From Jason. From Damian. He even heard it from the Titans, classmates, and random people at the R&D lab. Basically he knew he was an addict. He just didn't care. At all.

Besides he was Red Robin, the head of R&D, and a high school student. If he didn't run on caffeine, how would he get anything done? Like right now, he was supposed to be writing a twelve page essay. He was also supposed to be finalizing tonight's report on the latest Arkham breakout.

He gulped down another energy drink as he thought about the breakout. Dick had been even more self-sacrificing than usual. He had tackled Jason to the ground when a gun had been aimed in his direction. The bullet wouldn't have hit Jason by a long shot, and Dick should've known that. Instead, he almost gets himself shot in order to 'save' his younger brother.

There was also the moment were in a feat of dazzling acrobatics, he had almost fallen off the roof. Tim was pretty certain that he hadn't planned that, despite what the idiot later claimed. Something was off. Something was really off with his oldest brother.

Tim started to type the report. Starting with the Arkham breakout. Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Scarecrow. Jason had had a slight meltdown when he realized the Clown Prince of Gotham had escaped, but that was pretty normal. Bruce had tried to keep Jason home, but that was fairly normal too. In the end, they had caught Joker and Harley despite how much Bruce had hovered over Jason. That was three nights ago.

Two nights ago, Damian had gotten doused by Scarecrow's fear gas. Batman had wooshed the boy away while Dick, Jason, and Dick took care of Scarecrow and his goons. The kid had been screaming for hours before the antitoxin kicked in. The kid had woken up groggy, confused, and super clingy. Normally, he clung to Dick, but this time, Damian refused to let go of Bruce. Even more odd, Bruce let him. More accurately, Bruce had encouraged it.

Last night, they had gone against Ivy, and Tim, to his eternal embarrassment, had gotten caught in a trap. Bruce had sprung to his rescue, saving him from being eaten by a giant Venus Fly Trap. It was definitely not a moment that Tim wanted to relive.

The whole week had just been awful. On the bright side, all escapees were officially back in their cells after they caught Riddler earlier that evening. And, Bruce had been unusually attentive. It was kind of nice being fussed over by the stoic man. Not that Tim would ever admit it. He wondered whether or not Jason and Damian felt the same way. Oh. That would explain it.

It hit Tim like a lightning bolt. All of Dick's strange behavior summed up in three simple words. He was jealous. Bruce had been paying attention and fussing over everybody but Dick. And Tim didn't have to have a degree in psychology to know that his older brother had deep seeded replacement and abandonment issues.

Tim needed another coffee to deal with this. Or three. He went to the cave's coffee maker a poured himself a nice triple shot espresso. It was delicious. It gave him life. It allowed him to process the fact that Dick Grayson was jealous of him.

Dick had always been the Robin that each of them had aspired to be. Jason had been Tim's Robin, but Dick had been the original. The original partnership. The partnership that they all glorified. Sure, Dick had told them that their partnership wasn't all rainbows and cotton candy like they all assumed, but it was hard to believe him. It was hard to doubt a belief that he had had his entire childhood. No matter how much proof was given.

He couldn't help it, he grabbed the file and started to pace. Sure, it was nice to have an insight into Dick's brain for once, but at the same time, he hated it. Dick didn't want him to know this. Tim didn't want to know this. He was going to see Dick and look guilty, and then Dick would know that he knew. Sometimes, he really hated this family. It was just so complicated.

A knock sounded at his door, and a second later, Bruce entered. "Tim. It's late. Why are you still up? You have school tomorrow."

Tim looked down at the file in his hand and opened his mouth to reply something sarcastic. Bruce didn't let him. The man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. Tim was just happy that he didn't spill his coffee and that the file was mostly still in his hands. He had lost a few pages, but that wouldn't really matter in the long run.

He wondered whether or not he should tell Bruce of Dick's jealousy. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell the man. He was emotionally incompetent, but the man still noticed when things were wrong. Sometimes. With Alfred's help.

"If you have time to be playing the concerned parent Bruce, maybe you should spare a few seconds to tell your eldest you're proud of him more often before he gets himself killed trying to gain your approval. Just saying." Tim didn't say that he wouldn't be sarcastic about it. Jason would be so proud.

Bruce grunted, which Tim took to mean that he was a genius and that Bruce would follow his every word to the letter because he cared about his son's emotional and physical well being. Despite what Jason might think, he could be optimistic.

He had done what he could. Everything was up to Bruce now.

###

The next day, Dick was whistling as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Tim took that to mean that Bruce actually took his advice. He was glad. Maybe now he could actually focus on his reports as he drank his third cup of coffee this morning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So. That happened. I'm not even sure what happened here. Point is I kinda like it.**

 **.**

 **I have a new story up, called FORGOTTEN ONE, the summary is below. I'm super excited about it. I've gotten a lot of positive and excited reviews, so I hope you guys go and check it out. The very amazing _Xiaohou_ gave me the idea and has been acting as my sounding board. Please check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
